


Accomplice

by ChuQi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bottom Aizen Sousuke, M/M, Top Hirako Shinji, top Urahara Kisuke
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuQi/pseuds/ChuQi
Summary: 前言:1.本文灵感来源溴瑞香草酚藍 BTB太太的图，感谢太太授权让我搞这个共犯梗！俺太菜了，拖了这么长时间实在不好意思orz2.文中涉及大量原著正面人物变反派情节，雷者慎入。3.并非按照原著时间线照搬，有大量百年后人物出现，雷者慎入。4.谏山贤也为原创人物。5.倾向为平蓝双箭头+浦→蓝，浦原平子之间为情敌关系，拆家请自觉退散。6.文中大部分情节为第三视角描写，如在阅读中感到不适，请及时退出。7.本意是写平蓝双病娇结果写成了平蓝浦三病娇orz 文章涉及病平、黑蓝、虚浦，非常刺激，刺激到我不知道怎么打预警了，大家就酌情阅读吧。8.逻辑问题我已经尽力了，真的写不出半点蓝染的运筹帷幄orz9.海量关于尸魂界的私设请注意。
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Hirako Shinji, Aizen Sousuke/Urahara Kisuke
Kudos: 3





	Accomplice

**Author's Note:**

> 前言:  
> 1.本文灵感来源溴瑞香草酚藍 BTB太太的图，感谢太太授权让我搞这个共犯梗！俺太菜了，拖了这么长时间实在不好意思orz  
> 2.文中涉及大量原著正面人物变反派情节，雷者慎入。  
> 3.并非按照原著时间线照搬，有大量百年后人物出现，雷者慎入。  
> 4.谏山贤也为原创人物。  
> 5.倾向为平蓝双箭头+浦→蓝，浦原平子之间为情敌关系，拆家请自觉退散。  
> 6.文中大部分情节为第三视角描写，如在阅读中感到不适，请及时退出。  
> 7.本意是写平蓝双病娇结果写成了平蓝浦三病娇orz 文章涉及病平、黑蓝、虚浦，非常刺激，刺激到我不知道怎么打预警了，大家就酌情阅读吧。  
> 8.逻辑问题我已经尽力了，真的写不出半点蓝染的运筹帷幄orz  
> 9.海量关于尸魂界的私设请注意。

01  
谏山贤也死了。  
他的尸体是被一名在流魂街巡逻的死神发现的。  
“灵力全部蒸发，身形却保持完整。”桧佐木修兵从地上捡起臂章。  
“而且是十二番队的队员，这怎么想都很奇怪吧。”  
深红色的灵络在手中慢慢消散，修兵无奈地揉了揉太阳穴。  
如果可以，他真不想跟技术开发局的人打交道。且不说那些乱七八糟的发明，单从长相上来讲，除队长浦原喜助外，就几乎没有以原貌示人的。  
“总之，我先跟卯之花队长联系一下吧。”勇音在一旁用鬼道打开了通讯。  
“这种奇怪的现象……果然还是不能视而不见啊。”  
——————————————————————————  
有哪里不对劲。望着培养皿内被逐渐分解的灵体，谏山贤也皱着眉头从实验报告中抽出一份数据。  
身为一名从二番队时期起，就效忠于浦原喜助的下级贵族，谏山并不愿意猜测那人对静灵庭有什么企图，但自从结识了五番队副队长后，对方的行为确有不妥也是事实。  
比如这个灵子义骸开发项目。  
“吱嘎——”会议室的门被人轻轻推开，谏山立刻回到了自己的工作岗位上。  
“既然这样，只能劳烦浦原队长多多费心了。”温文尔雅的声音从身后传来，谏山竖起耳朵，大大方方地偷听着对话。  
“惣右介不用这么客气。”似乎是达成了什么共识，浦原喜助的神情比往常要温柔上许多。  
“能够彼此认可是比什么都好的事。”  
深红色的药剂缓缓地沉淀至试管底端，谏山默默的在纸上记录下有效时间。  
他不认为这项测试的结果会被运用到正规生产线上，因为无论是护廷十三队还是四十六室，都绝对不会允许市面上出现能够瓦解灵体的灵骸。  
“那么，我会在第一阶段成功后再来打扰。”棕发男人轻柔地说道，与仁慈并存的冷漠在他的眼中静静地燃烧着。  
谏山不由得打了个哆嗦。  
那不是他认识的蓝染副队长，至少不是他见过的蓝染副队长。  
“好的。”另一位当事人答应的倒是爽快，看上去已经相当习惯这样的对话了。  
“不过惣右介应该知道，如果对象是你的话，无论何时都算不上打扰。”  
夜晚的微风带走了房间内仅存的温度，昏黄的烛光在窗边无声地摇曳着。  
谏山蹑手蹑脚的向旁边挪动了几步，试图弱化自己的存在。  
他确实很好奇自家队长与隔壁蓝染副队长之间的关系，但同时，他也不想遭到对方的怀疑，毕竟在静灵庭内，越级打探这种事，可谓是大忌中的大忌。  
“这真是再好不过的事。”蓝染面带微笑的回应着。  
清冷的月光挥洒在空洞的瞳孔中，斑驳的阴影肆无忌惮地伸张着爪牙。  
“既然如……”  
“那样我会问心有愧的。”决绝的回答强硬地打断了浦原的询问，谏山不住地皱了皱眉。  
这是一种很奇妙的情绪，有点类似争夺爱情时的好胜心，明知输家才更有机会接近，却无法控制的想让对方看到自己胜利时的样子。  
“……这样啊。”一声微不可闻的叹息从男人的嘴角边溜了出来。  
“我知道了，我不会让惣右介为难的。”  
朦胧的背影渐渐远去，随着门闩的滑落，独自融化在了寂静的深夜里。  
谏山紧张地咽了口唾沫，他不太清楚对方默许自己旁听这些意味着什么。  
对于普通队员来说，除非是上级有意提拔或私下里交情颇深，否则任何擅自的获取信息行为都要受到极为严厉的惩罚。  
即便错不在他。  
“如此简单的就被人回绝了邀请，还真是个狼狈的队长啊。”浦原自嘲地笑了两下，随后转身朝谏山的方向走去。  
“你一定是在这么想吧。”说罢，便将最新的实验数据递给了对方。  
红色的丝线如流苏般的垂荡在浦原白皙的手腕上，谏山在瞬间就意识到了自己的失态。  
“并没有这种事！队长是世界上最好的队长！”洪亮的声音回荡在空旷的研究所内。  
浦原惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。  
“蓝染副队长只是已经把忠诚交给了平子队长而已，如果是我的话，也绝对会做出同样的选择！”谏山直视着对方的双眼，认真地回答到。  
这并非什么溜须拍马的违心话，从出生到现在，他忠于四枫院家的信念未有过一丝一毫的动摇。  
“忠诚吗……”浦原叹了口气，独自整理起了桌面上的文件。  
“如果真的只是这么简单的问题就好了。”  
“……队长？”看着对方那副失意的样子，谏山小心翼翼地凑上去问到。  
他希望自己能为此出一份力，即便他知道对方并不需要。  
“不，没什么。”意料之中的拒绝浇灭了谏山心中的火苗，虽然这听上去有些不识好歹，但他确实隐隐期待过自己能有幸一窥天才的殿堂。  
“你快回队舍吧，超出门禁时间就不好了。”浦原笑了笑，体贴的将备用钥匙扔了过去。  
“要是关了的话，可以用这个开，不用担心管理员的问题，这点权利我还是有的。”  
微弱的星辰拨开了夜幕下的乌云，谏山这才注意到对方脸上的疲惫。  
『空降队长』  
对于一个以氏族和信奉关系为纽带的社会来说，这四个字的重量几乎超出了所有能在字典中查到的词汇的总和，迄今为止，还没有一位“空降队长”能在当年就解决队内整合问题。  
“我知道了。”谏山深深地鞠了一躬。  
因为他现在唯一能做的事，就是像往常一样服从。

02  
“哈？谏山贤也死了？那个十二番队的？”平子把狗尾巴草从嘴里吐出来，满脸惊讶地问着身边的人。  
他对这位实验员的印象还蛮好的，尽管那天在图书馆的小插曲最多只能算一面之缘。  
“只是传闻而已，四番队还没有开出死亡证明，现在就盖棺定论，未免太过急躁了。”京乐微微抬起笠帽，摆了摆手，示意对方不要冲动。  
“据说是在身形完整的情况下被抽干了灵力，看起来似乎是瓦级大虚所为。”  
柔和的阳光蒸发着空气中的水分，干枯的落叶混杂着尘土，在秋风的席卷下，肆意地掠过大地。  
“……希望如此吧。”平子沉默了一会，神色复杂地起身抓了抓头发。  
“否则我们就不得不面对护庭十三队中有内鬼的事实了。”  
——————————————————————————  
谏山打了个喷嚏。  
他不喜欢这种慢节奏的生活，每天除了坐在暖炉边烤火就是清扫书架，简直连一点像样的工作都没有，要不是还保持着晨练的习惯，恐怕他现在连啤酒肚都有了。  
“打扰了。”熟悉的声音从身后袭来，谏山立刻困意全无。  
“请问《灵子的改造与重组》这本书还在吗？我想查一些东西。”浦原礼貌地问到。  
“咦？是禁书系列吗？”注视着对方递过来的“队长级权限证明”，谏山不由得晃了晃神。  
“请您稍等，我需要先上报真央藏书室。”  
刺鼻的灰尘顷刻间扑面而来，鉴于四十六室对静灵庭核心技术资料的严格管控，几乎每个队舍的图书馆都配备了一柜子大部分情况下根本不会用到的手续文件。  
“没关系，我不着急。”浦原微笑着点了点头，随手抓过一本防潮喷雾说明书阅读了起来。  
破旧的晴天娃娃在男人的头顶上缓慢地旋转着。谏山一边对书单进行检索，一边用余光观察着自家队长。  
距离灵子义骸实验完工已经足足有两个月了，他们这些曾经参与其中的实验员也都被以各种理由调配进了远离一线的后勤部门。  
果然是在隐瞒着什么吧……想到这里，谏山暗暗地叹了口气。  
他真的不愿对浦原喜助的行为做多余的怀疑和猜测，可事实摆在眼前，他又实在无法说服自己不去在意。  
“说起来，谏山四席最近有看到惣……蓝染副队长吗？”突如其来的问话吓得谏山差点把水杯打翻。  
“暂时没有，浦原队长有什么事吗？”  
望着屏幕上跳动的淡蓝色光标，谏山忽然觉得有些心累。  
或许他应该适当的提醒提醒对方，不要总是这么关心别人家的副队长，正所谓瓜田李下，从其他队挖墙脚这种事向来都是护庭十三队的大忌，更别提对象还是位备受宠爱的副队长。  
“哈哈哈，只是好奇而已。”浦原很是敷衍地回答着，看上去丝毫没有意识到问题根因的所在。  
“……恕我直言，浦原队长。”在一阵疯狂自我纠结后，谏山还是决定委婉地表达一下态度。  
“如果您把对蓝染副队长一半的心思花在猿柿副队长身上……什……为什么会这样？！”  
“嗯？怎么了？”高强度体能训练下的优势在此时就凸显了出来，这边话还没落地，那边浦原就已经翻进去了。  
“有人假借平子队长的阅读权限入侵了我们的电子系统。”看着书单上大大的“已外借”三个字，一股不好的预感涌上了谏山的心头。  
“根据规定，每位前来借阅的队长都必须留下一张有着亲笔签名的字条……就是这样的。”说罢，便从封印箱里拿出一叠纸条。  
“当初这么做的目的就是为了防止盗用权限，而我确定平子队长没有来过图书馆，至少不是从正门进来的，所以……”  
“所以你判断有人偷走了平子队长的阅读权限。”浦原很自然的接过话头。  
“是的。”谏山情绪激动地说着，全然无视了身后那人逐渐沉下去的脸色。  
“按照过去的经验，这种事多半为熟人作案，也就是说……”  
“蓝染惣右介有很大的嫌疑。”极具压迫感的灵压同冰冷的话语一并落地。  
那是不属于这个世间的深沉，犹如惊涛骇浪下的碧波汪洋，遮天蔽日、无坚不摧，更似星辰北斗中的万世浮屠，焠尽生灵、焚寂万物。  
“…………是的。”谏山下意识的后退了两步。  
那不是他认识的浦原队长，至少不是他见过的浦原队长。  
“要……要直接通报吗？还是先跟平子队长打声招呼再……”谏山小心翼翼的问道，毕竟这可是涉及到副队长级的大事，身为四席，他还没有资格擅自决定。  
“不，都不用。”没有理会下属的纠结，浦原直接否定了提案。  
“如果可以的话，我希望你假装这件事没发生过。”  
“好的，我明……等……浦、浦原队长？”在本能性地回答了一声后，谏山不可置信地睁大了双眼。  
他知道自家队长对蓝染副队长有着近乎异样的执着，但他没有想到对方竟会偏执到这种程度。  
“队……队长……您知道自己在说什么吗？”  
无形的恐惧流淌在奔腾的血液中，与战斗时要承受压力的感觉不同，这份惊恐与不知所措更多来自于对思维根基的动摇。  
“哈哈哈，谢谢你。”浦原不好意思地笑了两声。  
“不过不用担心，整件事情的来龙去脉我大概已经猜到了。”  
“不是这个问……”  
“真的。”男人温柔地打断了谏山的劝诫，随着情绪的恢复，那些因怒意而四散的灵压也缓缓消失了。  
“不用担心，就算有万分之一的可能性会暴露，我也绝对不会连累你的。”  
“…………”感受着从肩膀上传来的厚重，谏山有生以来第一次为自己的信条而感到迷茫，他不应该质疑浦原喜助的决定，哪怕那有违尸魂界的规章制度。  
但如果他效忠的对象已经“变了”呢。  
“好了，这是一张虚假的界面。”浦原伸了个懒腰，从椅子上站了起来。  
“虽然没法达到以假乱真的程度，但足以应付外行，这段时间如果有人来查岗，你给他看这个就好。”  
与原版几乎相差无几的报告单就这样出现在了谏山的眼前。  
“那就麻烦你了，如果有人追问的话，就让他来直接找我。”  
空虚的身影渐渐消失在了视野里，望着那扇没有被关紧的门扉，一阵不可名状的无力感排山倒海般的从谏山的灵魂深处冲了出来。  
护庭十三队的正副队长很可能正在意图谋反，而他却只能在这里静静地看着事情发生。  
…………不，还有机会。抚摸着印在胸前的队徽，谏山从未像现在这样清晰地感知到自己的使命。  
只要在浦原队长陷得太深前，揭发蓝染副队长就好了。

03  
“队长……我们真的要这么做吗？”勇音拽了拽手套，由于大多数灵体在死后都会直接化为灰烬，像这样的解剖机会，总得来说还是很少见的。  
“勇音。”或许是感受到了自家副队的不安，卯之花罕见的在工作中分了分神。  
“你知道为什么掌管魂魄生死的我们依旧需要直面生死吗？”  
“请队长赐教。”  
“……那是因为我们不可以忘记‘未知’。”锋利的手术刀反射着月光，不知是想起了什么，此时的卯之花看上去竟有几分伤感。  
“不因生者而敬畏，不因死者而恐惧，无论躺在面前的是什么，都以最严肃的态度去对待。”  
殷红的血迹模糊了花白的纱布，谏山的皮肤在刀刃的切割下逐渐脱离了肉体。  
“这就是我们四番队。”  
“叮！”清脆的碰撞声回响在寂静的手术室内。  
“……这个是。”勇音皱着眉头将埋在尸体肋骨下面的金属小盒拽了出来，除了刚刚划上去的痕迹外，它的表面几乎没有任何凹陷。  
“看来事情真的要变得麻烦了。”  
——————————————————————————  
第四百一十二排……第四百一十二排……谏山拿着鸡毛掸子，蹑手蹑脚地走在图书馆的禁书区中。  
对于浦原喜助的决定，他已无力回天，现在唯一能做的，就是在东窗事发前找到蓝染副队长叛乱的证据。  
“吱嘎……”腐朽的地板在男人的踩踏下发出油尽灯枯般的声音，古铜色的书架森严地矗立在两旁，使得整个密室看上去像口棺材一样。  
……大概就是这里了吧。谏山抬头核对着书架上的号码。  
身为一名久居实验室的“老宅男”，谏山并不认为自己有什么能打听到消息的人脉，为此，虽然希望渺茫，但原地蹲点对他来说确实是最好的获取情报的方式。  
毕竟书总是要还的。  
刺鼻的灰尘在浑浊的空气中弥漫着，似乎是财政补贴不到位的缘故，几处瓦片上竟已滋生出了淡绿色的霉菌。  
“咕噜……”  
谏山有些后悔了。  
他应该带着盒饭过来的。  
“……你到底想做什么，惣右介！”巨大的碰撞声回荡在不远处的书架后面，谏山立刻就从昏睡状态中清醒了过来。  
“平子队长才是，弄出这么大的响声，到底是有何打算？”那是丝毫没有指责之意的质疑，而在这尸魂界中，只有一人会用这样的语气说话。  
中奖了！谏山搓了搓手，笑眯眯地竖起耳朵。  
说实话，他本来都做好了要在图书馆里“安家”的打算，谁知这才第一天，事情就有了飞速性的进展。  
“别给我装模作样。”金发男人恶狠狠地说着。  
“擅自偷走我的权限来这里查资料，要是没有什么歪心思，喜助那家伙对你都能是兄弟情。”  
米黄色的卷宗哗啦啦地散落在地上，谏山如履薄冰般的向前蹭了几步，试图让自己听得更清楚些。  
“这套说辞……还真是过分啊，平子队长。”被按在架子上的人偏了偏头，微长的刘海随着他的动作缓缓倾斜而下。也许是光线的作用，谏山竟从对方的神色中看出一丝不同寻常的动容。  
“明明是您……”温柔的晚风“刷”的一下吹开窗子，将男人未尽的话语掩盖在了绚烂的夕阳之下。  
谏山发现自己开始听不懂这两人的对话了。  
“……刚才的……咳咳……我就当你是一时神志不清。”平子尴尬地咳嗽了两声。  
“给我把书放回去，然后立刻回到队舍，我要在睡觉之前看到你的检讨。”说罢，便伸手在蓝染的额头上弹了个脑瓜崩。  
“下次再敢犯，我就让你吃不了兜着走，知道了吗？”  
严厉的呵斥融化在了暧昧的喘息中，谏山向前倾了倾身子，他的角度有些闭塞，除了两双靠的很近的腿以外几乎什么也看不到。  
“一直都很清楚。”蓝染微笑着将资料放回书架上，不知是不是错觉，谏山竟在那张冷清的脸上看到了几片红晕。  
“就你话多。”平子不满地嘟囔了两句，整个人早就没了先前的气势。  
“快走啊，难不成还等我抱你吗？”  
“队长才是……这种时候还要开玩笑……”  
稀疏的脚步声渐渐远去，谏山又多蹲了一会，直到确定那两人已经离开后，才从藏身地点起身。  
灵子的改造与重组……沙沙的翻书声游走在空旷的自习室内，身为参与过项目的前实验员，谏山对自己的理解力还是蛮有信心的。  
“不同于现世的肉身，由灵子组成的魂魄体在受到内部冲击时极易消亡，而这也就意味着，大部分虚化实验将在开始前就宣告结束……虚化？”极为陌生的词汇让谏山忍不住皱起了眉头。  
他的科研经验告诉他这绝不是什么好词。  
“为此，需要先开发出能够从外部加固灵子稳定性的灵骸……这个是……”  
“就是那个啦，之前你还负责过的。”  
“哦，那套可以分解灵子的灵……？！！！平子队长？！！！”看着站在身边的人，谏山瞬间从椅子上跳了起来。  
“好疼……也用不着这么吃惊吧，你不是偷窥很久了吗？”平子一脸无语地揉着被撞击到的下巴，几滴鲜血从他的嘴角处悄然落下。  
“并没有这回事，我只是想调查……不不不！！我、我的意思是……十、十分抱歉！”谏山磕磕巴巴地回答着，他已经不知道跟踪副队长和撞伤队长哪个情节更严重了。  
“……啊？”平子的表情呆滞了一秒，不过很快就反应了过来。  
“啊……你说这个啊……这个跟你没关系，是被一个小美人咬的。”  
“额……”  
“好了好了，私人问题而已。”平子大大咧咧地摆了摆手，全然不顾对方的欲言又止，擅自从一旁拉了个椅子过来。  
“比起我跟谁接吻，你应该有更在乎的事吧。”  
缥缈的墨痕游走在男人的指尖，薄暮西山、月上枝头，不知不觉间，谏山已经在对方的指点下阅尽了全文。  
“也就是说，浦原队长实际是想掌握虚化的秘密。”望着资料上那些触目惊心的实验数据，谏山只觉得自己浑身的寒毛都竖起来了。  
“就是这样。”平子撵着发梢，漫不经心的说到。  
“你参加的那个灵骸实验本质为这个灵体固定实验的衍生品，是逆向推导的产物，当然了，事到如今也不能排除喜助他双管齐下的可能性。”  
纤细的柳树叶在静谧的夜幕下迎风飞舞，黯淡的星光将影子拉得很长很长。  
“不……不可能是这样！”谏山不能自已的颤抖着。  
“浦原队长确实有一些研究者的坏毛病，但他总是知道底线在……”  
“信任队长固然值得表扬。”决绝的话语刺痛着谏山的耳膜，他从不知道，被人揭开虚假的谎言、直面血淋淋的事实竟是一件这么难以接受的事。  
“不过别告诉我，事到如今，你还不认为喜助受到了他人的诱导。”  
淡黄色的宣纸从男人手中旋转坠落至谏山的脚下，异样的灵压如同来自地狱爪牙，讥笑着将不存在的未来蚕食殆尽。  
“这是我拦截到的秘密传书，有兴趣跟我一起走一趟吗？”

04  
“当当当。”  
“肃静——”苍老的声音在挡板后面回荡着。  
“接下来开始陈述原二番队第三席、现十二番队队长——浦原喜助的罪名。”  
刺眼的白光从密室的四面八方投下，木制的手铐在男人骄傲的背影下显得格外的微不足道，若不是两侧尚有警卫兵把守，这场审判几乎就是权【醠】利【醠】者的自掘坟墓。  
“此处为第一问。”  
白色的竹签如雨露般坠入水底。  
“从房间里搜出来的违规灵骸是否出自你本人之手？”威严的敲击声萦绕在红色的余梁上，与那所谓的公正交织在一起。  
“是的。”浦原平静地回答着，清冷的声音中没有分毫动容。  
混杂着惊恐与愤怒的质疑瞬间顶翻了天棚。  
“竟敢做出如此大逆不道之事……”  
“判他！必须判他！”  
浑浊的吐息弥漫在判官们的唇齿间，腐烂的白骨从座席坐席下方伸出手来，仿佛是在诉讼那些被惊堂木碾压致死的冤魂。  
“肃静——”苍老的声音再次压过了嘈杂的讨论。  
“此处为第二问。”  
红色的竹签如磐石般跌进深渊。  
“从谏山贤也尸体中发现的资料残页与公款账单是否为真？”精致的金属盒被记录员用力地拆开，将褶皱的信纸从里面抖落出来。  
“是的。”浦原稍微抬了抬头，浅灰色的眼眸中依旧不含一丝杂质。  
“你看他的样子！根本没有把我们放在眼里！”  
“加刑！必须加刑！”  
泛着血色的月光倒映在审判者的酒杯中，刺鼻的腥臭味从他们的脏腑内部散发出来，那是每个牺牲品的灵与肉，祈祷着悲鸣、仰望着夙愿。  
“肃静——”苍老的声音将公堂的“正义”带到了巅峰。  
“此处为最终之问。”  
空洞的门扉在一片业火中缓缓开启，漆黑的影子顺着脊髓毫不留情地蔓上了炽热的心脏。  
“浦原喜助，这件大逆不道之事是否为你一人在只手遮天？”  
殷红的丝线从纤细的手腕处垂下，浦原轻笑了一声，他还记得那人为自己拴上红绳时的样子。  
“他竟然还在笑！毫无疑问，这是赤裸裸的挑衅！”  
“驱逐！必须驱逐！”  
“我再问一次。”庄严的牌匾被沸腾的叫嚣吹得东倒西歪，满积着尘埃的乌云婀娜的盘旋在高堂的明镜上，犹如一群盘旋在腐肉上的秃鹫，静静的等待着新一轮的分食。  
“浦原喜助，这件大逆不道之事是否为你一人在只手遮天？”  
黑色的竹签如断头台般落下，耀武扬威地折断了最后的余晖。  
“是的。”  
月夜，再无高悬。  
——————————————————————————  
谏山扯了扯脸上的面纱，将自己隐藏在黑暗之中。  
……还真是有些年头了啊。感受着在耳边呼啸的狂风，一股前所未有的喜悦涌上了谏山的心头，自从离开二番队后，他就再也没穿过这套陪伴了他几百年的邢军服。  
“你还真是有够慢的。”带着些嫌弃的问候从树下传来。  
“二番队的人难道只有这么个水平吗？”  
“您就别捉弄我了，平子队长。”谏山讪讪地笑着回答道。  
“听说是流魂街出了什么问题，夜一大人正在率领人员前往，害得我差点被人发现。”  
刺骨的寒意震慑着沉寂的夜幕，冲天的冰柱随着暴走的灵压四散在熙攘的街道上，如果不是与事发地点还有些距离，他们恐怕也会被卷入这场荒谬的暴走中。  
“那件事我有听说，好像是有个天才儿童的能力不受控制了。”平子耸了耸肩，满不在乎地说着。  
“不过既然有二番队接管，那应该没大问题，我们还是专注于自己的任务比较好，毕竟惣右介可是很难对付的。”  
“说的也是……”回想着那人的一举一动，谏山控制不住地打了个寒颤。  
讲真的，他从未见过像蓝染惣右介这么难以捉摸的人，既没有善意的温度，又没有恶意的偏执，就好似一滩寂寥的清泉，只有当人向其所求时，才会予以馈赠。  
“到了，就是这里。”清脆的铃声打断了谏山的思考。  
“稍微等一下，按照书信上的时间，他们应该很快就到了……喂，你在听吗？”  
“……嗯？哦，真是非常抱歉！平子队长！”谏山惶恐地辩解着。  
“我只是在想，您也会迷信这种东西吗？”说罢，便指了指对方腰间拴着的剑穗。  
身为超出世间万物之常理的死神，庇佑之类的信仰几乎不存在在他们的社会文化中，就连一个番队的最末席都会对这些东西嗤之以鼻，因此，他真的很难想象堂堂队长级的人物会做出这么幼稚的举动。  
“什么迷信……啊……这个啊……”平子愣了愣，紧接着立刻用羽织将其遮挡了起来。  
“男朋友送的小礼物罢了，没什么特殊含义，顺便一提，不要对我的性向产生误解，我只是喜欢他一个人而已，对其他男人没有兴趣。”  
“这……这样啊……”谏山把一肚子要问的话憋了回去。  
缥缈的星空在夜的魔咒下温柔地旋转着，几只小鸟叽叽喳喳的从巢穴中探出头来。  
“那个……平……平子队长……”望着逐渐泛白的天边，谏山打了个哈欠。  
“我觉得目标对象今晚是不会来了，要不要先回去？”  
单薄的信纸在晚风的肆虐下呼啦啦地响着，透明的露水从枝芽上无声地滴落，将那道藏在不远处的身影打碎在凋零的花蕊中。  
“你在说什么呢？”白色的面具凝结在男人的手上。  
“这不是已经来了吗。”锋利的刀刃与陌生的灵压一并从面前袭来，剧烈的疼痛顷刻间席卷上了全身。  
温热的血液染湿了干涸的土地，谏山用力地按压着腹部的伤口，试图保持意识清醒。  
“什……你是什么东西……”看着那张可憎的面具，谏山断断续续地问到。  
他知道自己是活不过今晚了，那么为后来者留下尽可能多的线索就是他现在唯一该做的事。  
“喂，听到了吗？惣右介。”平子将假面从脸上卸下，他的眼中没有丝毫的浑浊，就连表情也与平日里的那个人别无二致。  
“他问我我是什么。”  
苍白的霜雾淡漠地勾勒着来人的身形，映入眼帘的，是一张谏山死都不会认错的面孔。  
“嗯，我听的很清楚。”低沉的声音在黑暗中步步逼近。  
“毫无疑问，您是护庭十三队五番队队长，平子真子。”淡紫色的曲光在月色下破碎开来，谏山这才注意到对方的腰上也有一条带着铃铛的剑穗。  
“果然……果然是你在搞鬼……”谏山努力的向远处爬去，这场拼上一切的对决，是他输得一塌糊涂。  
“在这种时候也要遵循那套从真央学来的教条吗？”蓝染面带微笑的看着在地上挣扎的人。  
“真不愧是下级贵族，确实比普通的死神更有觉悟。”  
犹如极刑般的痛处从肉身上袭来，似乎是蓝染正在用刀划开他的肋骨。  
“不过也多亏了这种觉悟，不然的话，你的尸体就没有那么大说服力了。”冰冷的质感强行占据了内脏的位置，或许是碍了事，在缝合完毕后，他的几根肠子被人以粗暴的手法拽了下来。  
“你在……说什么……”望着那片温柔如水的月色，谏山倔强地扬起下巴。  
没有人能够侮辱他的觉悟，就算是神也不行。  
“说的也是……”听着对方对自己的控诉，蓝染心领神会地回答到。  
“确实是该向你说明一下你在计划中的价值。”  
破晓的晨光从地平线上冉冉升起，谏山甚至能感觉到胸腔中那一下下顽强的心跳。  
他不会死的，至少在得知真相前是绝对不会死的。  
“在二番队中，一直都有一项秘密的传统，那就是当情报员发现自己无法活着带出情报的时候，他们会选择把情报‘塞进’自己的身体里。”  
“也就是说，以‘死的形式’来向同伴托付自己的遗愿。”蓝染慢条斯理地解释到。  
“那么，如果卯之花队长从你的尸体里发现足矣‘揭发’浦原喜助的‘问题’的证据后，你觉得她会怎么处理呢？”  
“你混蛋！”刺鼻的腥酸味在谏山的喉咙中翻腾着，大概是些消化系统失灵的产物。  
“夜一大人不会让你得逞的，四十六室也……”  
“真子。”没有理会脚下人那恶狠狠的注视，蓝染自顾自的把目光转向了在一旁闲逛的某人。  
“日番谷冬狮郎那边都处理好了吧。”  
如惊雷一般的爆炸声响彻云霄，谏山用尽最后的力气向流魂街那边看了一眼，他认得这个，是四枫院夜一独有的雷神战形瞬开。  
“当然处理好了。”平子晃晃悠悠地走到蓝染身边，一副置身事外的样子。  
“只是让一把斩魄刀陷入混乱而已，又不是什么大不了的事。”异样的邪气在男人身上肆意地张扬着，谏山绝望地闭上眼睛。  
那不是他认识的平子队长，至少不是他见过的平子队长。  
“不过那小子确实也挺强，牵制住四枫院夜一绰绰有余，你就不用担心这个了。”  
金色的长发顺着他的动作缓缓地落在蓝染的肩膀上，花白的假面在朝阳的照射下灼灼地燃烧着，仿佛一张裹着人皮的枯骨，不识日出、不识月落。  
谏山痛苦的呼吸着，他知道这两人还会对自己的身体做其他改造，可他真的已经没有力气再去反抗了。  
“最……最后一个……问题……”感受着体内灵子的瓦解，谏山声嘶力竭的向两位神明寻求着最后的真实。  
“为什么……为什么选择我？”  
腐臭的沼气从泥泞的草地中蔓延了出来，那是死亡对世间万物唯一的仁慈。  
“呵呵。”蓝染嘲弄般的摇了摇头，这是第一次，谏山从他的脸上看到属于人类的感情。  
“这个问题的答案……”锐利的刀尖沿着清明的晨昏线落下，凄美的血滴在淡蓝的天空中划出一道优美的弧线，残留的意识在这一刻终于抵达了尽头。  
“自然是因为你是那种会问出这个问题的人啊。”  
——————————————————————————  
“啾啾啾、啾啾啾。”欢快的鸟叫声从电线杆上传来。  
浦原站在十字路口，好奇的打量着周围人的服饰。  
“啊，那边的魂魄小姐！”熟悉的气息混杂在拥挤的人群中，尽管已经被剥夺了灵力，浦原依旧可以微弱地感知到同类的存在。  
“请问，这里是现世吗？”  
“……现世？”被搭话的小女孩警惕地注视着来人，大概是被有特殊能力的虚欺骗过，即便浦原身上也有着灵魂之链，她的神色依旧没有丝毫的放松。  
“我不知道这个词是什么意思，但我是在这里出生并去世的。”  
火红的晚霞燃尽了夕阳的余晖，空虚的欲望在沉重的洞口中一点一点地淤积着。  
“这样啊，谢谢你。”浦原微笑着摸了摸小女孩的头。  
“这一带过会可能会不太安全，如果可以的话，你最好去空座町那边生活。”  
白色的液体从锁链的接口处汩汩流出，这是一种十分奇妙的感觉，介于沉溺与新生之间，却又有别于堕落与欢愉。  
如果不能用死神的力量，那就用虚的好了。  
“咦？是吗？好的，我知道了。”看着对方的动作，女孩微微愣了一下，随即乖巧地点了点头。  
“可是你要怎么办？不跟我们一起走了吗？”  
黑色的阴霾漫上了清澈的瞳孔，紊乱的灵压在意志力的压制下竟开始了有阶段的恢复。  
“我啊……”  
抚摸着缠绕在虚洞上的红绳，浦原轻轻地低笑了一声。  
“不了哦。”  
———————————end—————————————


End file.
